Gra o tron (książka)
Gra o tron (ang.'' A Game of Thrones'') – powieść z gatunku fantasy, pierwszy tom sagi Pieśń lodu i ognia amerykańskiego pisarza George’a R. R. Martina. Jej oryginalna premiera miała miejsce 6 sierpnia 1996 roku. Polska wersja ukazała się w roku 1998 i została wydana przez Zysk i S-ka. Akcja książki toczy się w fikcyjnym świecie na kontynentach Westeros i Essos. Na podstawie powieści Gra o tron powstały inne produkcje, takie jak serial emitowany przez HBO, gra komputerowa Telltale Games, gra komputerowa Cyanide Studios oraz wiele gier, planszowych i karcianych. Historia Akcja Gry o tron umiejscowiona jest w Siedmiu Królestwach, krainie przypominającej średniowieczną Europę. Piętnaście lat przed wydarzeniami opisanymi w powieści, w Siedmiu Królestwach toczyła się wojna domowa, znana jako Rebelia Roberta Baratheona. Książę Rhaegar Targaryen porwał Lyannę Stark, wzbudzając gniew jej rodziny, a także zaręczonego z nią lorda Roberta Baratheona. Ojciec księcia Rhaegara, Szalony Król Aerys II Targaryen, dokonał egzekucji ojca i najstarszego brata Lyanny, którzy przybyli do stolicy żądając jej bezpiecznego powrotu do domu. W odpowiedzi na to wydarzenie, drugi brat Lyanny, Eddard, wraz ze swym przyjacielem Robertem Baratheonem, wypowiedział wojnę przeciwko panującej dynastii Targaryenów, zawiązując dzięki małżeństwom sojusze z Rodami Tullych i Arrynów. Potężny Ród Tyrell poparł króla, natomiast rody Lannisterów oraz Martellów wstrzymały się z powodu zniewag ze strony Targaryenów. Punkt kulminacyjny wojny przypadł na Bitwę nad Tridentem, w której książę Rhaegar zginął z ręki Roberta Baratheona. Lannisterowie w końcu zdecydowali się wesprzeć króla Aerysa, tylko po to, by podstępnie i brutalnie zwrócić się przeciwko niemu, zdobywając Królewską Przystań, stolicę królestwa. Jaime Lannister, należący do Gwardii Królewskiej, zdradził i zamordował króla Aerysa, a Ród Lannisterów przysiągł lojalność wobec Roberta Baratheona. Tyrellowie i wszyscy, którzy do końca pozostali wierni Targaryenom poddali się, a Robert Baratheon został obrany nowym królem Siedmiu Królestw. Niestety Lyanna Stark z nieznanych przyczyn zmarła w trakcie wojny, krótko po tym, jak jej brat zdobył fortecę, w której przebywała. Robert Baratheon poślubił więc Cersei Lannister, by scementować sojusz z jej Rodem. Pomimo zwycięstwa Roberta, młodsze dzieci Szalonego Króla, syn Viserys i córka Daenerys zostały uratowane i wywiezione za Wąskie morze do Wolnych Miast. Po wojnie Ród Martellów wyizolował się od reszty królestwa. Żoną księcia Rhaegara była księżniczka Elia Martell, siostra księcia Dorana. Ona i jej malutkie dzieci nie miały tyle szczęścia co młodsze dzieci króla Aerysa i zostały zamordowane przez ludzi Lannisterów podczas zdobywania stolicy. Sześć lat później król Robert stłumił Rebelię Balona Greyjoya z Żelaznych Wysp, umacniając tym samym swoją pozycję na tronie. Dwaj starsi synowie Greyjoya zginęli, natomiast najmłodszy został wysłany do Winterfell, gdzie pod swoje skrzydła przyjął go Eddard Stark. Fabuła W Siedmiu Królestwach: Eddard Stark, Lord Winterfell i Namiestnik Północy, wykonuje egzekucję Gareda, człowieka z Nocnej Straży, który złamał złożone śluby, zdezerterował i uciekł z Muru. Synowie Neda, Robb i Bran, a także jego bękarci syn Jon Snow i wychowanek Theon Greyjoy, również są obecni. W drodze powrotnej Robb i Jon znajdują martwą samicę wilkora (herb Starków), z gardłem przebitym rogiem jelenia (herb Baratheonów) oraz jej żywe szczenięta. Jon Snow zauważa, iż szczeniąt jest pięć, dwie samice i trzy samce, a lord Stark ma pięcioro dzieci, dwie córki i trzech synów. Dięki temu argumentowi Eddard pozwala je dzieciom przygarnąć. Jon znajduje chwilę później szóste szczenię, albinosa o białej sierści i czerwonych oczach, którego zatrzymuje dla siebie. Każde z dzieci otrzymało własne szczenię. Robb nazwał swojego wilkora Szary Wicher, a Bran nadał swojemu imię Lato. Córki Eddarda, Sansa i Arya, nazwały swoje wilkory Dama i Nymeria. Wilkor najmłodszego syna lorda Starka, Rickona, dostał imię Kudłacz. Jon Snow nadał swojemu białemu wilkorowi imię Duch. Król Robert Baratheon przybywa do Winterfell wraz ze swą żoną Cersei z Rodu Lannisterów i dziećmi: Joffreyem, Myrcellą i Tommenem, a także z całym dworem. Towarzyszą im również bracia królowej - jej bliźniak Jaime i karzeł Tyrion. Król Robert prosi Eddarda, swego starego przyjaciela, o przyjęcie stanowiska Królewskiego Namiestnika – drugiej po królu najważniejszej osoby w państwie. Eddard początkowo odmawia. Kiedy jednak dochodzi do niego pogłoska o tym, iż śmierć poprzedniego Namiestnika, Jona Arryna mogła nie nastąpić z przyczyn naturalnych, decyduje się je przyjąć. Jego syn Bran, wspinając się na opuszczoną wieżę Winterfell, przypadkiem trafia na królową i jej bliźniaka in flagranti. Jaime zrzuca go z wieży. Bran nie ginie, ale pogrąża się w śpiączce. Lord Eddard udaje się do Królewskiej Przystani ze swoimi córkami – Sansą i Aryą, zostawiając w Winterfell swoją żonę Catelyn oraz synów Robba, Brana i Rickona. Jon Snow wyrusza na północ, by przwdziać czerń i wstąpić do Nocnej Straży. Dołącza do niego Tyrion, który pragnie choć raz w życiu zobaczyć Mur. Podczas gdy Bran jest w stanie śpiączki, następuje nieudana próba zabójstwa. Po tym zdarzeniu Catelyn Stark sądzi, że Bran musiał zobaczyć coś co mogło mieć związek ze śmiercią Jona Arryna, o co podejrzewa Lannisterów (których wskazała w liście jej siostra Lysa, wdowa po Jonie Arrynie). Catelyn wyrusza na południe, by dowiedzieć się do kogo należał sztylet, który miał posłużyć do zgładzenia jej syna. W tajemnicy dociera do stolicy i od swojego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa, Petyra Baelisha dowiaduje się, iż sztylet ten należał do Tyriona Lannistera. Wracając na północ spotyka w karczmie wracającego z północy karła, więzi go i zabiera do Orlego Gniazda. Lady Lysa urządza proces, ale łatwo daje się zmanipulować, dzięki czemu Tyrion, przy pomocy najemnika Bronna odzyskuje wolność. W stolicy Eddard prowadzi śledztwo dotyczące śmierci Jona Arryna, które doprowadza go do odkrycia sekretu królowej. Trójka jej dzieci jest owocem kazirodczego związku z bratem bliźniakiem Jaimem, a król Robert nie posiada dzieci z prawego łoża. Eddard nie chce doprowadzać do rozlewu krwi dzieci, dlatego okazuje Cersei miłosierdzie i radzi jej, by uciekła. Jednak królowa nie zamierza słuchać jego rad. Król Robert ginie w wyniku ran zadanych przez dzika na polowaniu, a Joffrey zostaje natychmiast obrany królem. Eddard, który nie zdążył poinformować króla o swoim odkryciu, chce by na Żelaznym Tronie zasiadł prawowity następca króla - jego brat Stannis. Zostaje jednak obwołany zdrajcą i zamknięty w lochu. Sansa pozostaje w garści Lannisterów, natomiast Aryi udaje się uciec z zamku. Eddard niechętnie godzi się uznać Joffreya i przyznać się do rzekomej zdrady, by chronić swe córki i nie doprowadzić do wojny. W zamian za to miał zachować życie, lecz przywdziać czerń i resztę życia spędzić na Murze. Jednak Joffrey wbrew temu układowi dokonuje egzekucji Eddarda, niwecząc tym samym nadzieje królowej i małej rady na pokój. Wybucha Wojna Pięciu Królów. Robb Stark prowadzi armię z północy do Riverrun, by wspomóc swego dziadka lorda Hostera Tully, atakowanego przez wojska Lannisterów. Uzyskuje wsparcie Lorda Przeprawy, Waldera Freya, dzięki obietnicy na zaaranżowane małżeństwo z jedną z jego wnuczek lub córek. Robbowi udaje się rozgromić wojsko Lannisterów w Szepczącym Lesie i pojmać Jaimego Lannistera. Lord Tywin wycofuje się do Harrenhal i nakazuje Tyrionowi udać się do Królewskiej Przystani i zostać Królewskim Namiestnikiem w swoim imieniu. Lord Renly Baratheon, najmłodszy brat króla Roberta, ucieka na południe do Wysogrodu, domeny Rodu Tyrellów, gdzie zostaje ogłoszony królem. Tym samym zostaje drugim królem w Wojnie Pięciu Królów. Trzecim zostaje Robb Stark, kiedy ogłasza się Królem Północy. Na Murze W krainach Za Murem, trzech ludzi z Nocnej Straży tropi grupę Dzikich. Pierwszy z nich, Ser Waymar Royce zostaje zaatakowany i zabity przez kilka istot lodu, Innych, znanych jedynie z legend. Drugi z mężczyzn, Will, bada ciało zmarłego, które nagle ożywa i go dusi. Trzeci, Gared, przerażony tym, co zobaczył, ucieka na południe od Muru. Nikt nie wierzy w jego opowieść, zostaje więc zgładzony jako dezerter przez Eddarda Starka. Jon Snow, bękart lorda Starka, wstępuje do Nocnej Straży, kiedy jego ojciec wyrusza do Królewskiej Przystani. Snow rusza na północ wraz ze swym wujem, Benjenem, Pierwszym Zwiadowcą w Straży. Na Murze Jon dowiaduje się jak naprawdę wygląda służba w Nocnej Straży i jakie napotyka trudności. Król za Murem zaczął gromadzić pod swoimi sztandarami armię Dzikich. Człowiek ten nazywa się Mance Rayder i był niegdyś bratem z Nocnej Straży. Zdezerterował jednak i przystał do Dzikich, którzy obwołali go swym królem. Nocna Straż cierpi na niedobór ludzi, którzy w dodatku rekrutują się głównie spośród morderców, gwałcicieli i innych kryminalistów, którzy dostali szansę służby na Murze zamiast egzekucji. Jest ich zbyt niewielu, by obsadzić wszystkie twierdze strzegące Muru. Krótko po przybyciu Jona, Benjen Stark rusza z wyprawą zwiadowczą za Mur, skąd już nie wraca. Jon i pozostali rekruci są dręczeni i znieważani przez Allisera Thorne'a, odpowiedzialnego za ich szkolenie. Jon pomaga jednak pozostałym w treningach, a także chroni niezdarnego Samwella Tarly, czym zyskuje sobie przyjaźń kolegów i nienawiść Thorne'a. Nowi rekruci, a dzięki Jonowi również Samwell, skłądają przysięgę i wstępują do Nocnej Straży. Jon dowiaduje się, że Maester Aemon pochodzi z Rodu Targaryenów i jest najstarszym żyjącym człowiekiem w Westeros. Lord dowódca Nocnej Straży, Jeor Mormont, zostaje zaatakowany przez ożywione zwłoki. Jon Snow ratuje mu życie. Po tym wydarzeniu Nocna Straż, pod dowództwem Mormonta, wyrusza za Mur. Na wschodzie W Pentos, jednym z Wolnych Miast, bogaty Magister Illyrio Mopatis gości u siebie wygnane dzieci Szalonego Króla Aerysa - Viserysa i Daenerys Targaryen. Illyrio, wraz z Viserysem aranżują małżeństwo trzynastoletniej Daenerys z Khalem Drogo, władcą plemienia Dothraków. W zamian za rękę siostry Viserys ma otrzymać armię zdolną do podbicia Westeros oraz do odzyskania tronu, należącego wcześniej do jego ojca. Wśród darów weselnych Dany znajduje trzy skamieniałe Smocze jaja. Po ślubie Daenerys wyrusza na wschód wraz z Khalasarem swojego męża, do którego dołącza również Viserys i banita z Westeros, ser Jorah Mormont. Tymczasem Daenerys, początkowo przerażone dziecko wydane za obcego mężczyznę, odnajduje swoje miejsce wśród ludzi z plemienia. Odkrywa w sobie miłość do męża, zachodzi z nim w ciążę. Dla swojego nienarodzonego syna wybiera imię Rhaego, na cześć swojego najstarszego brata, który zginął zanim się urodziła. Viserys zaczyna odsłaniać swoją niepoczytalną naturę odziedziczoną po ojcu. Nie chce zaakceptować zwyczajów Dothraków i gardzi nimi. Jest niecierpliwy i chce natychmiast dostać obiecaną mu za Daenerys koronę. W końcu sam doprowadza do swojej śmierci, zadanej przez sprowokowanego Drogo. Podczas rabowania wioski na terytorium Lhazar, Drogo zostaje ranny. Rana wydaje się być niegroźna, jednak Daenerys prosi o pomoc miejscową szamankę. Kobieta, mimo iż uratowana przez Daenerys, nie zamierza jednak pomagać ludziom, któzy złupili jej wioskę. Zamiast wyleczyć ranę, doprowadza do jej zakażenia, a następnie w wyniku jej podstępnych czarów Daenerys traci swoje nienarodzone dziecko. Drogo zachowuje życie, ale pozostaje w stanie wegetacji. Daenerys widząc iż nie jest to prawdziwe życie, decyduje się go udusić, a następnie zgodnie z tradycją Dothraków pali go na stosie. Wiedźma zostaje przywiązana do stosu i skazana na spalenie żywcem. Podczas ceremonii pogrzebowej Daenerys razem z trzema smoczymi jajami wchodzi w płomienie. Gdy ogień przygasa, niezraniona Dany pojawia się razem z trzema wyklutymi smokami. Narracja Saga Pieśń lodu i ognia jest opowieścią widzianą oczyma wielu ludzi, często przebywających od siebie bardzo daleko. Narracja prowadzone jest z punktu widzenia postaci, której imieniem nazwany jest dany rozdział. W pierwszej części sagi można wyróżnić dziewięcioro bohaterów, z perspektywy których opisywane są wydarzenia: * Will – zwiadowca Nocnej Straży, występuje tylko w prologu. * Eddard Stark – władca Winterfell, zamku położonego na północy krainy Westeros. Jego ród należy do najstarszych i najbardziej liczących się w królestwie. Jest przyjacielem króla Roberta Baratheona i zostaje jego Namiestnikiem. * Catelyn Stark – żona Eddarda Starka, pochodząca z rodu Tully. * Sansa Stark – dwunastoletnia córka Eddarda i Catelyn Stark. Jest dobrze wychowana, interesuje się legendami i opowieściami o wielkich rycerzach, lubi marzyć i uwielbia dworskie życie. * Arya Stark – dziesięcioletnia córka Eddarda i Catelyn Stark. W przeciwieństwie do siostry, Arya jest urodzoną wojowniczką i interesuje się jazdą konną oraz bronią. Często bywa nieznośna. * Bran Stark – ośmioletni syn Eddarda i Catelyn Stark. Jego pasją jest wspinaczka, aż do upadku z wieży, po którym zostaje kaleką. * Jon Snow – piętnastoletni bękart Eddarda Starka. Wstępuje do Nocnej Straży i z jego perspektywy poznajemy wydarzenia na Murze. * Tyrion Lannister – syn lorda Tywina Lannistera. Jest karłem, przez co inni z niego szydzą, mimo że jest bardzo inteligentny. Ma brata Jaimego i siostrę Cersei. * Daenerys Targaryen – dziedziczka Rodu Targaryenów, posiadająca prawa do tronu Westeros i Khaleesi plemienia Dothraków. Z jej perspektywy poznajemy wydarzenia na wschodzie. Nagrody * Nagroda Locusa – Najlepsza powieść (Fantasy) (Zwycięstwo) – (1997) * World Fantasy Award – Najlepsza powieść (Nominacja) – (1997) * Nagroda Hugo – Nagroda za najlepsze opowiadanie za Krew Smoka – (1997) * Nagroda Nebula – Najlepsza powieść (Nominacja) – (1997) Kategoria:Powieści G.R.R. Martina ro:Urzeala tronurilor